Starlune Peninsula: Eerian Islet (Chapters 12-15)
Starlune Peninsula: Eerian Islet Written By: Callie Muse Chapter Twelve: RAIDERS GONNA RAID ' ' “Alright! Plan raid to action.” Katzu said with joy. They began to soar upwards on Quagmire’s cloud, towards Vincent’s ugly, deformed, horrible, big mansion of which they were all jealous of. Then a monkey shouted and screeched from a tree, and the guards began to look up in their direction. Gorinth threw a stick at them and the guards advanced on the group of creatures. ' ' They panicked, and Gorinth (again) ran out and launched himself at the two Tigeric guards. “YAHHH!” He cried. Syyndor sighed. “Why are you so intent on torturing Vincent anymore?” Katzu shrugged. “I dunno, cause I feel like it?” ' ' Gorinth had quite the fight with the guards. The guards grinned and unleashed a Horusian, a dangerous dog species. Gorinth’s pride was swallowed by a rabies bite and then followed by.. UNCONSCIOUSNESS. ' ' Torang quickly jumped into the blue and grabbed Gorinth’s scarf and dragged him back to their hiding spot. The Dragonkind gurgled and foamed at the mouth while Torang scolded him and furiously mixed healing potions together. Zenphyr peered from the sidelines, eating expired popcorn from the 10,000 Year War. ' ' “Why are you eating that?” Condrey asked coming up from behind him. “Because this fight is amusing.” Zenphyr replied. “No, not that! Why are you eating way past the expiration date popcorn?” Condrey said getting annoyed. “Oh this? Because I feel like it.” Zenphyr explained. “Ok… Then why are you eating popcorn and not helping everyone to raid Vincent?” ' ' Condrey asked completely annoyed by now. “Umm. I don’t have claws?” Zenphyr tried. “Ugh. I’m going to go help the others dig. You should probably be helping one of the groups by the time you finish that popcorn of yours.” Condrey grunted as he reverted to Wolf Form and scampered off to the digging site. ' ' Meanwhile, Rey was storing energy after each enemy was defeated during the battle outside the mansion. “Alrighty, time for my next spell! Light Dragon!” Rey shouted as a huge glowing light dragon appeared and attacked the attacking Tigerics, monkeys, and Horusians without taking any damage from them. ' ' “Thanks, Miho! I’m counting on you!” Rey said to the light dragon as she, like her brother, reverted to Wolf Form and scampered away to the dig site. ' ' “TORANG!!! We might need your help too!” Condrey mentally yelled. “Okay! Coming, coming!” Torang said as she gave the healing potion to Gorinth and followed Rey to the Dig site where Condrey and Ebony had started digging. ' ' “Just in time. We’ll need all the help we can get.” Condrey exclaimed as he continued digging and wagging his tail. They all started to dig the tunnel towards Vincent’s mansion. “Ugh. I’m so tired.” Condrey said he nosed a big rock. “Fine then. There goes some energy.” Rey grunted and cast a spell. ' ' “Rain of Light!” She announced and it started to rain inside the tunnel. “Umm... Was that a good idea? Won’t the dirt cave in on us and turn to mud? Plus I hate water.” Torang said. “Don’t worry. It’s a light spell so it isn’t the same as real rain.” ' ' Rey explained as she continued to dig. But, since Rey was tired after magic overuse, the light dragon faded, and all the lights faded away. Rey collapsed on the ground, and started taking a nap… ' ' “Oh well…” Condrey muttered as his sister retreated in her sleep into his head. The others continued battling without the light dragon and continued digging. Rey eventually woke up and left Condrey’s mind. She used clairvoyance to see how far away they were from Vincent’s mansion. ' ' “Woot!” Rey exclaimed and wagged her tail all over the place, sweeping up dust. “What’s so exciting?” Torang asked. “We’re halfway done with this tunnel.” Rey replied. “Okay. Anyone want to go help the others. Or inform them that we’re almost done?” ' ' Condrey suggested. Ebony, Torang and Rey looked amongst each other and then back at Condrey. “What? Did I say something wrong?” Condrey asked. ' ' “Nope. Since you suggested it, why don’t you do it instead?” Rey teased. “Ugh. Fine.” Condrey growled as he went outside the tunnel to help and tell the others. “Phew. Now we can work faster since he was always getting tired and complaining for us to take a lot of breaks.” Ebony sighed with relief. “Yep. That’s Condrey.” Rey said. Suddenly a wave of sand swept them towards the wall the were digging at. The tunnel suddenly turned dusty and crumbly. “Umm. Did it suddenly get sandier?” Rey asked, coughing. ' ' “Yawwwwnnnn. I’m tired. What time is it?” Rey asked sleepily as she used clairvoyance. “Oh yeah. What time is it?” Ebony asked. “2:25 AM.” Rey replied as she slipped into Torang’s mind to sleep. “Good idea. Why don’t we sleep here?” Torang asked. ' ' “Fine.” Ebony sighed. They all slept in the tunnel behind the dirt barrier which had now turned to sand while the sandstorm still raged in and outside the tunnel. ' ' Meanwhile, Zenphyr still watched everyone battle the enemies and continued to eat popcorn. Then, like the tunnel, a sandstorm started and it became harder to fight with all the sand blowing everywhere in everyone’s faces. Eventually, Zenphyr’s popcorn got covered in sand and he threw it away and got ready to fight. Rey had left the cave and ran over to help fight. ' ' Rey looked over at Vincent using her clairvoyance vision, “Oh, well, he beat up those poor peeps, and oh shoot! He’s coming.” Vincent suddenly rose from a new tunnel, on a pile of sand throwing sand at every which way. ' ' Zenphyr and Katzu got instantly blinded by the sand, and were walking around bumping into others (Syyndor and Quagmire). (Since they were in the desert, Vincent had sand powers) Vincent blew Quagmire into his mansion with a huge flurry of wind and sand. ' ' By sheer luck, Quagmire ended up in the kitchen, right next to a pile of Az-Jen bacon. The scrawny villain grinned evilly and swept a wave of the crushed minerals at poor little Torang. ' ' The teeny Tigeric mage fell back and thumped against the tree trunk, the others advancing on Vincent. Vincent began to laugh, his whole body shaking. “How do you believe you can actually beat me?” “Because we did it once,” Syyndor retorted. ' ' “I was weak and unprepared back then, and look at me now! I can’t be defeated by poor, innocent weaklings like you” replied a now annoyed Vincent. “If were so weak, then why haven’t you beat us up yet?” Zenphyr asked. “Peh, teenagers,” Vincent said, ' ' “Technically, we’re are 875 years older than you,” said a beat up Torang. “Oh well, TIME TO DIE!” Vincent smashed Zenphyr into a sand wall, knocking him out. The rest of the team looked over at Zenphyr, and saw him buried in a bunch of doctor clocks. While they advanced on Vincent, Ebony poked her head out of the tunnel they were making, right next to Vincent. ' ' “Here’s Johnny!!!” Ebony yelled, along with Rey and Condrey, they ambushed Vincent from behind, and dragged him down with them. A couple of minutes passed, and they (Ebony, Rey and Condrey) emerged victorious, holding Vincent on a pole, tied up. They marched back to Vincent´s castle to throw tomatoes at him, in front of the entire village. ' ' Chapter 13: STEAL EVERYTHING! (in Vincent’s mansion) ' ' “Money!!!” yelled Torang and Zenphyr, (who were still banged up pretty bad, but still loved rich gold stuff) “GOLD WATER!” Torang screamed, “GOLD CLOCK!” Zenphyr yelled. ' ' Syyndor screeched in rage at Rey and Condrey. “YOU IDIOTS. VINCENT IS GETTING AWAY!!” “Oh, oops,” Said two daydreaming anthros, staring at all the gold wolves. “UGH,” Syyndor said. ' ' “Syyndor, we can’t wait, let’s leave them behind for now and chase after Vincent!” said Katzu, who wasn’t in a trance. He then activated Fairy Tale, and began to change the landscape to slow Vincent down. ' ' “I will try to stop him, but Syyndor is the only one who has a chance in a close up fight, just tell me how you want the landscape to look like.” ' ' Syyndor had an idea of what to do. “Make it as dark as possible, get rid of that sand, and, if possible, make the terrain extremely rocky, with trees everywhere!” ' ' Katzunova followed his instructions, but fell to one knee because of all the energy it took. Because of this, Quagmire decided to support Syyndor by spawning a few weapons. He put them all under Syyndor’s control, and than laid back on his cloud to sleep for an hour or two, since it was dark, and that still caused him to want to sleep even more. ' ' Torang finally broke out of her coma, and decided to run over to help Syyndor. Katzu opened a path for her in the rocky terrain, as he knew the exact location of Vincent! He thought that maybe he should try something new, because this time he was actually going to bend the terrain to help the two. ' ' The first thing he decided was to not let Vincent escape, so he built a wall of thorns around the nearby area. Now, he expected that Syyndor would tell him how to help. Syyndor shrugged, which shook hands with Katzu’s disappointment. He slumped back sadly, and continued to stretch out the poison ivy and thorny vine covered walls. Vincent saw their tricks, and had burned them all down. “Excuse me? Are you trying to OUTFIRE ME?” Torang glared at Vincent and ran over, leaving Syyndor alone. “COME BACK YOU IDIOT!” Syyndor growled, but Zenphyr saw his chance, and immediately he was next to Syyndor, grinning. “NOT THIS IDIOT! Oh Spirits! Can’t I have some normal creatures here?” He complained while Zenphyr chucked his clock minions, who were screaming, at Vincent. They all missed, and met Zenphyr’s disappointment. Instead of giving up, the clock man ran out and chased the scrawny villain while shouting curses towards the escaping teen. ' ' “COME BACK YOU.. uh.. AZ-JEN BREATH!” He cried out without much effort. Syyndor face palmed and hopped over the burnt vine wall. “Great. Now TWO idiots chasing a worthless villain.” He grumbled and jumped on Quagmire’s cloud that was hovering not too far above the ground. ' ' The daggers in Syyndor’s control followed after him, “Take me to Vincent!” He demanded. “Ugh, I’m not a taxi.. But FINE.” Quagmire rolled his eyes and directed his cloud towards the tiny speck. ' ' “Here’s some cannons, you’ll need them.” Quagmire smirked and pushed Syyndor as well as his new reinforcements off the cloud. The Thetyrean grinned and rolled his new hot cannon towards Vincent, then realized: ‘Oh. It has wheels’. So the genderless child hopped on the cannon and rolled down the hill. ' ' Torang was there too, except in a giant snowball. “Help me!” She cried, trying to wiggle free from nature’s grasp. ' ' Syyndor grumbled and jumped off his cannon, burning the snow off. Torang looked at him gratefully and they both got on the cannon, rolling after Vincent. “AHHHHHH!” Zenphyr cried victoriously, and jumped on Vincent, crushing him by sheer force. ' ' “Geez.. What did you eat? Bricks?” Vincent scowled and struggled, “No, but do you eat… uh…” Zenphyr pondered, as the others followed. Katzu came down on his cloud, Quagmire in the lead. Condrey and Rey sat on the side, picking their noses and laughing. Gorinth and Glycon, like Torang, were walking around funny with their new snowy white coat. ' ' Rey’s ears suddenly perked up as the group heard footsteps coming towards them. “Who’re you?” Torang demanded. “I…. Am a PERSON!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!” The unidentified person laughed. ' ' “Umm… Yeah…. We can all see that so stop saying useless quotes or phrases or whatever you’re doing.” Rey growled. Vincent rolled from under Zenphyr, escaping into the bushes unnoticed. “Humph. Let me have some fun.” The person responded, stepping out of the shadows. ' ' ¨Oh.. You don´t recognize me? I, am-¨ The strange creature started, but then was hit on a head with a cooking pan. ¨Aw come on! I was about to get to know him..¨ Rey sulked, kneading her paws together. “Eh.” Torang rolled her eyes, and she nudged everyone towards the path back to the inn. ' ' Chapter 14: Stealing Plan, CONTINUED!!! ' ' Syyndor shrugged, and quickly snatched a sack of gold coins, heaving it along with him. “HALT!” A voice rang out, with a little uneven tone within. “I AM RED LANUEL!! PUT YOUR PAWS UP, OR ELSE I WILL- Uh..” He started, but then stopped himself, trying to think of something to say. Ebony scowled, her brows furrowing and she jumped out, punching Red Lanuel in the face, her fist hitting him like a rock to a stone wall. ' ' The Tigeric dressed in a red poncho fell the floor, with a big bruise on his cheek and he fell unconscious. “Problem solved. Now let's get outta this dump.” They stepped out of the mansion, sneaking by the guards eating blueberries, their backs turned. The door creaked, making the high pitched X string sound on the Devilin. ' ' They quickly rushed out, the only that left their tracks there was the scent of s´mores. ' ' “Yes! We did it. Now, let's blow up this mountain of garbage.” Torang cheered, lighting up her paws. “Hello.” Vincent called out, stepping out of the bushes. They all turned their heads, gulping. Vincent had appeared with more guards and a strange man in the dark ebony cloak. “You see, I've been getting reinforcements ever since I escaped.” He glared, his eyes giving off daggers, and Quagmire shot daggers back, physically. Vincent was ready, deflecting them with a stalagmite that shot out of the ground. ' ' “BWAHAHAHAHAHA! TODAY I SHALL DEFEAT YOU AND GET MORE COFFEE AT THE SAME TIME! NOTHING IS MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN THAT!” ' ' He laughed maniacally, his hands rising slightly. “Druid, if you please.” He gestured to the ebony cloaked man to his left. Torang squinted her eyes in suspicion, her hands warming up more. The so called ‘Druid’ shuffled forward and took out not a weapon, but a wood stick with each puppet, looking like the creatures of the group. ' ' “Oh no…” Ebony yelped, quickly jumping into a bush. “What?!” Torang demanded, but Ebony had clamped her mouth shut. “What's happening?” She narrowed her brows, confused and suspicious. “What’s this have to do with coffee?” Condrey asked. “IT DOESN’T!! Just focus on the upcoming fight would you?” Rey growled in anger. “Is it just me, or is Rey more aggressive than usual?” ' ' The Druid´s white eyes flickered around, and jumped into the bush, taking Vincent with him. ' ' Zenphyr whispered to Condrey. “She is more aggressive. She gets that way either if she is angry at something or someone. Or other things…”Condrey whispered back and trailed off. “Could we just fight now?” Syyndor asked. “DUH!!!! I’VE BEEN WAITING HERE WITH MY REINFORCEMENTS WAITING FOR YOU GUYS TO START!!” Red Lanuel shouted fiercely. “And let me guess. You’re gonna try to capture me and my brother again? Not a chance!” ' ' Rey growled and sharpened her fur into light spikes. Condrey took his claws out and turned them into light. “NOW WE’RE TALKING!!! COME AT US!!!!!” Red Lanuel shouted. “Uhh.. Yeah we’re going to come at you! I will crush you until all we can see is the dirt and grass!! You can’t defeat us! We’ll win for sure!” ' ' Rey shouted , growling at the same time. “Where in Zenko is Katzu?” Condrey complained. “Probably training with Quagmire.” Syyndor said as he looked around. “WAIT FOR ME!!!! I’M COMING!!!! I’M COMING!!!!!” Katzu shouted as he ran up to them. “Where were you?!?” Zenphyr asked. “Training?” Katzu tried. ' ' Chapter 15: Oh Wowwie. ' ' “Okay. Okay. Now help us fight please?” Rey growled. “Umm sure?” Katzu said confused why Rey was so angry. “Don’t mind her. She’s angry at Red Lanuel from when we were captured.” Condrey explained and whispered in Katzu ear. ' ' “Oh. Ok. I guess I’ll help.” Katzu nodded as he understood what Rey felt like. “Let fight!!” Rey complained as she started to extend her hardened light fur. “FINE!!! FIGHT!!!! WE WON’T LOSE!!” Red Lanuel called out. “Well we won’t either!!!!” Syyndor yelled back. ' ' Rey did her normal trick of shooting her Light Daggers at Red Lanuel while Condrey started an enchantment spell to power up the group’s attacks. “Moillim Stniop Fo Thgil Tnemnahcne Lleps!” Condrey shouted as the group was enveloped in a glowing white light which multiplied their normal power by 10 times the normal amount. ' ' Torang leaped out, flinging herself at Red Lanuel and pulling out her knife. The Druid hurridly worked his puppeteer´s set, and Torang snapped into a straight stick body shape. Syyndor peered over, dueling with one warrior that dared attack him. ' ' ¨Torang! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!¨ He screamed, kicking the Tigeric warrior in the shins and then in the face. Torang didn´t respond, her eyes hollowed out and she walked like a zombie, jumping off of Red Lanuel and towards Katzu. Katzu was dealing with a sudden attack of Toth, and Scout. The Plantedor was too busy to pay attention to Torang, and the tiny Tigeric punched aimlessly at his boots. Back in the bushes, Vincent was watching. ' ' ¨Druid! You idiot! Get her to use her powers, her fists and kicks don´t work that well!!¨ He scolded. ¨I don´t know how to yet!!¨ The Druid cried out, working with the piece of wood, as Zenphyr jumped down from the tree. ¨YOU DEAD!¨ Zenphyr screamed in his girly scream, and appeared sitting on Vincent, again. ' ' The time controlling kid snatched the piece of wood with puppets, and snapped the wood piece into splinters. Then he got the puppets out and gave them to his clock, who obliged and razored the plushies to shreds of felt and stuffing. ¨Good working, Zenphyr Jr.¨ Zenphyr patted his clock and they both dragged the bruised Vincent into the clearing. ' ' Torang was rubbing her eyes, in clear confusion. ¨Ow..¨ Vincent struggled from the clocks gripping onto his clothes, and he managed to struggle free. Zenphyr heard a bell ring, of emergency and leaped over, sitting on Vincent as well. Torang cheerfully headed over, and sat on Vincent´s head as well. ' ' Blarp, pshfft. Torang farted loudly, the stink clouding up on Vincent. ¨Take that!¨ Torang said, scooting around his hair. ¨Ew.. Torang!¨ Rey scolded, and Torang shrugged, laughing her head off. ' ' Quickly, Ebony tied Vincent´s up into a worm shape, and Zenphyr´s clocks carried him back to a lake. ¨The Lake of Ever Drowning.¨ Rey read out, grinning, as they heaved Vincent off the clocks. ¨NO! You can't do this!! I´ll give you money! Fame! Power! ANYTHING YOU WANT!! Just let me GO!!!¨ Vincent yowled and kicked, Torang hovering over him. ' ' ¨And I, want you dead.¨ ' ' She glared, and pulled out a spell of Ever-Drowning revival, and torched it with her cooking fire spell. ¨Wait.. Torang… What if one of us falls in the lake too? We would be needing the spell...¨ Katzu mumbled, in slight surprise. ¨Oh. Right. Eh! Who cares. It's alright.¨ ' ' She grinned, ¨As long as your not stupid enough to fall in, you´ll be FINE.¨ Torang smiled, scattering the ashes and the burning then over and over again. ¨Oh alright..¨ Katzunova sighed, and they headed back to their inn. ' ' ¨So, Katzu, you ever gonna gimme that food?¨ Quagmire poked him, licking his lips hungrily. Category:Books